Of Planes and Happy Endings
by lovepb13
Summary: JJ falls asleep on the plane, Emily wakes her up. Emily’s POV. Emily/JJ ONESHOT


Title: Of Planes and Happy Endings  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Criminal Minds_. This is just for entertainment purposes.  
Summary: JJ falls asleep on the plane, Emily wakes her up. Emily's POV  
A/N: **A****s always please, please comment, it makes my day **

"It's time to wake up JJ." You say softly, her hand light on her shoulder. The plane has landed and everyone else just got up and walked off, none of them giving a second thought to blonde sleeping peacefully under your jacket. You notice she's been doing that a lot lately, since you found out she was pregnant.

She makes a noise of protest, somewhere between a growl and moan and you find that despite the fact that it signifies her annoyance you kind of like it, it's cute.

"We're home. Well, we're back at Quantico." You mutter, tumbling over your words slightly as she shifts and your eyes meet hers, bright blue and sparkling with sleep.

"Too tired to drive." She murmurs, closing her eyes again and snuggling into the seat.

You laugh then, taking your jacket from her and watching as she scrunches up in the seat, reeling from the cold air. "You can't sleep on the plane."

"It's worked fine so far." She retorts and you smile, even half asleep she can out talk you.

"So you want to spend the night in a cold hanger?" You ask, arching an eyebrow at her before realising she can't see it.

She makes than noise again and you think you might melt.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" You ask, helping her up when she reaches out a hand to you and nods. You must have pulled to hard because she's suddenly flush against you, her swollen abdomen pressed against you in a way that makes your head spin and your heart miss a beat. The bump is barely there, not noticeable under the clothes she wears now, and you wonder how only a month ago you didn't know there was a baby JJ growing in there. A week before New York you had held her from behind, resting your hands on her abdomen when an UnSub had backed them into a corner and she had instinctively wound herself around JJ. She had leaned back against you and placed her hands over yours and you felt like you were in heaven.

"I don't want to go home." She says so softly you barely hear her. "Will's there." She says it like it's an explanation but since they're engaged you would think that he would be the reason she wanted to go home, not stay away.

"You can't stay here." You say, instantly regretting it when she pulls back from your accidental embrace.

"Take me home with you." She pleads, looking deep into your eyes and you would swear they were violet instead of blue. It must be the light.

You nod. How could you say no?

The journey to your apartment finds her asleep under your jacket again, curled up in the passenger seat, clutching the fabric tightly. It doesn't take long to drive to your apartment, it is 2am after all, but she seems rested when you get there all the same. She's bright eyed and thankful as you carry her bag along with yours up to your apartment, whispering how much she appreciates it and how she's made a mistake agreeing to marry Will and that actually she doesn't even remember agreeing, he just kind of assumed.

"I thought you were tired." You say, aiming for annoyed but only achieving concerned as you place a coffee in her hands.

"I hate him." She says sounding scared. "He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve it but I do."

You're glad now that you sounded concerned because how could you be mad at her when she's here in your apartment pregnant and terrified. "Oh JJ."

"Don't." She says. "I know I have to stay with him, you don't need to say it I just wanted one night without him on top of me and pawing at my stomach. I hate that."

"I'm sorry." You say because you don't what else there is too say and now she's crying.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. This is exactly the life I tried so hard to get out of and I let myself got caught just because he was there and her wanted me and it felt good to be wanted and maybe to want him back. Do you know how rare that is? To want someone and know they want you back. God, I don't even know if I did want him, just that I don't now." It's hard to hear her because she's sobbing now but you hear her anyway because how could you not hear her? She's JJ.

"I know." You say because you do know how rare that is.

"I shouldn't have come here." She says suddenly, putting the cried in coffee onto the table and standing up.

"Yes you should." You say. "Please stay." She looks at blankly and you try to lighten the mood. "You can have my whole double bed to yourself with no one on top of you and no one touching your stomach and in the morning you can drive to work because I'll have a sore back from the couch."

She laughs but not as you had hoped because it's humourless and she looks worse than she did before you made your joke.

"That's the problem." She admits, peering up at you like a wounded animal.

"What is? What's wrong JJ?" You asked because the thought of he in pain hurts you too. "I'll do anything I can to help." You hope she doesn't ask you to drive her home because even though you love her, and you _do_ love her, it's after 3 now and it takes an hour to drive to her house and it'll be light by the time you get home again.

"I'm in love with someone else." She says as you wrap your arms around her, head going light again when the bump pushes against her again. "But they don't love me back."

You kiss the top of her head and squeeze her tighter because you know now that feels and it breaks your heart that she's feeling that too. "I'm so sorry."

And then she's kissing you and her tongue is in your mouth and she taste's _so good_ but then she's gone and saying that she had to do it just once.

She's in the elevator before you realise that she just kissed you and that she practically just told you she loves you but not she's leaving and... "JJ wait!"

But the elevator doors close and you're 7 floors up. You start running down the stairs, nearly tripping twice, but you get down before her. God knows how you did it but you have and you're in front of the elevator when the doors open and she walks out, eyes wide when she sees you.

"I love you." You say before she can run again and you find that you don't care if it's too soon because it is, it's way too soon and you were never that cliché. You've never even seen a U-Haul truck.

This time it's_ you_ that kisses _her_, open mouthed and desperate and salty from tears and _God she tastes good_.

"Emily." She says like she can't believe it's really you.

"You don't have to stay with him if you hate him." You say before you realise it sounds ridiculous and that your doorman is starring at you.

"Did you mean it?" she asks and you crinkle your brow in confusion. "When you asked me to stay."

"Forever." You say and then you cringe because you sound like a Disney movie.

You never have the talk about the baby because somehow she knows about the light headedness and that she gave Will his ring back is good enough. She moves right away because Will is still at her house and it turns out she likes you on top of her and that she giggles when you touch her stomach. Garcia squees when she finds out, it's a word you never heard of before but that's what Garcia said she was doing and you figure it's a computer thing. Next comes Morgan and Reid and they both congratulate you and joke that at least now JJ's baby won't have a stupid accent. Hotch pats you on the back when you tell him and gives JJ a hug that says more than words ever could how much he cares for her. You talk to Reid because you know he loves her too and he tells you that he's glad it's you.

Henry is born in the middle of winter and your mother dotes on him along with JJ's parents who love you because you're not him and because after a mishap with dates and an extra long case in Nevada it's you who delivers him and the doctors say you saved JJ's life. If she had been alone she would have died, they both would, stranded in the dessert and him being breached.

He's one year old when you marry and he's so cute in his little suit, bouncing in Garcia's arms. It's not a real wedding but you don't care because JJ's in a white dress and you caught a glimpse of the corset she's wearing underneath when it was hanging in Garcia's closet. You wear a dress to because although Morgan teases you about your walk and your belt you always imagined you'd wear a dress and you think that you owe your mom at least this. She cries when you say 'I do', everyone does, and JJ's barely there violet eye shadow runs and makes her eyes violet again like that night.

Your honeymoon lasts 2 whole weeks and it's the longest you've been away from Henry. You're in Venice and JJ keeps teasing you that she's going to go swimming in the canals no matter how many times you tell her they're dirty. After Venice you go to Ireland because she insists she's half Irish and even if you don't believe her you go anyway because she's cute in that green novelty hat and you take long walks amongst lavender and heather.

When you get back to America you start your happy ever after and it is happy because you're 'Emily and JJ' and everyone knows it.


End file.
